At present, a terminal device, such as a mobile phone, generally adopts a design of touch screen, and thus utilizes a virtual keyboard for a user to input contents, such as characters and instructions.
In related art, the terminal device calls out and displays the virtual keyboard, then after the user selects a target key required to be triggered from the virtual keyboard, a click operation is triggered at a location on the touch screen corresponding to a location of the target key, i.e., the contents corresponding to the target key may be inputted.